Shrek III
Shrek III is the tyrant Ogre king of his own kingdom, who made it illegal to have any other sexual orientation than shrexualism. At one point he adopted a daughter, princess Sonya. Shrekstivals are held in his honor. Biography: Before Chapter 1 :Shrek was elected King, the third of his name, after the death of his predecessor. He inforced the laws that everyone in his kingdom has to commit to shrexualism and thus any other sexuality would result in a death penalty. He put Donkey in charge of upholding the law. He started the Shrekstival tradition, and Tyrion Lannister was elected Hand of the King. :At one point he also adopted a daughter, princess Sonya. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert : , princess Sonya and her dog overseeing the Shrekstival concert.]]Shrek III was present, overlooking a Shrekstival concert where "MJ & the Difs" played on the Shrekstival stage, with his lion pet, his adopted daughter Princess Sonya and her dog. :Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout :Shrek continue to listen to the concert, as MJ & the Difs proceed to their most popular song. Description in Details: Appearance: Shrek III is a green overweight ogre with a strong jaw and fierce eyes. He wears a golden crown adorned with round rubies. He wears a white shirt with golden edges. Above it, he has a large green suit, with golden shoulders, and baggy sleeves. His brown belt, has a big belt buckle with the symbol of his kingdom on it. His pants are black. Personality: Shrek III is a selfish perverted tyrant, who invented the term shrexualism, because he wants people to love him alone. He also started the tradition of holding Shrekstivals in front of his castle gates. Powers and abilities: Shrek III is strong, and has a whole army blindly following his command. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Locations:' *Shrek's Kingdom - The lands he rule over. **Shrekstival Stage - The Shrekstival concerts are named in honor of King Shrek III, and he enjoys overseeing them with his adopted daughter and their pets. **Rainbow Castle - His home. 'Characters:' *Donkey - He put Donkey in charge of enforcing the Shrexualism-law upon the people of his kingdom, and gave him the Dick Agents and special agents to command. *MJ & the Difs - He was listening to their concert when they played at the Shrekstival Stage, in Pic 01. *Tyrion Lannister - The Hand of the King. *Princess Sonya - His adopted daughter. *Lion - His pet and mount. *Palesting - Enemy. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert * Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout Trivia and Notes: * Shrek III is 1 of the 5 first Copied Characters to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, all introduced in pic 01. The other four being Tyrion Lannister, the Cookie Monster, Rhaegal and Donkey. *His costume is loosely based on the one Shrek wears on the american DVD cover of the Dreamworks movie "Shrek the Third". *The facebook-comment in which he was requested by Magnus Høst sounded like: "Tegn shrek der knepper donkey i røven", which is danish and translates into "Draw Shrek fucking Donkey in the ass". Category:Copied characters Category:Ogres Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins